deanusfandomcom-20200214-history
RatchedClank-SpaceJunk
The RatchedClank-SpaceJunk is a massive Camelio-founded corporation that specialises in exploring space. They're known all over the galaxy for seeling their relatively cheap spacecraft, as well as various tools, including robots, and weaponry. Although the founding Camelio greatly support the Order of the Deanus, they're more than ready to sell to any race, for as long as they see a profit in it. The RatchedClank-SpaceJunk corporation is currently owned by Tarata. In Galaxy There are large RatchedClank-SpaceJunk stores found on almost every planet. The Camelio working there ignore any political factions- They're ready to serve either the Order, or the U.T.P. History Before the Order Years before the Order of the Deanus was founded, the RC-SJ served as a neutral trading company, expanding their stock by purchasing more inventions, and then selling them for twice as much. They were especially favoured amongst races generally disliked, and controversial. They were reported trading with the Kiladako-A1- they made exceptionally high profit, as he was desperate at that time. As the company prospered, they soon started regular trade routes with the U.T.P. which provided the humans with Camelio-made weapons, later used in the wars with the Order. Order of the Deanus After a few Space Pirate attacks on their spaceships, the Camelio traders started considering joining an alliance. At first considering joining the great U.T.P., they did some research on them. When they heard of constant wars against other races, they were discouraged. They didn't want to make any enemies; The idea of losing customers didn't appeal to them. Finally, they came across the Xylonians. The Xylonians promised them protection, powerful allies, and most importantly, peace to trade. First War After years of peace from the Pirates, and being left to sell to more races than ever, they couldn't be happier. Making over a few billions of Tholl, the Camelio quickly reached a place amongst some of the richest races in the Galaxy. Then the war came. The Xylonians and the Humans began open warfare. Being honour-bound to serving the Order, the Camelio sent in the soldiers. The RC-SJ stayed at the very back, and provided the Order's soldiers with weapons... Free for the first time in the company's history. When the war was won, the Camelio were given a fair share of the plundered goods. Recent Events The RC-SJ is trying to make up for the millions of Tholl lost during the war. All goods went up in price by up to 10%. Floyar Controversy "Yeh... Well we did purchase Floyar, init? And naw, there really wasn'y no exploitation, or unfairnes in that deal, mate. Yeh, we might've ENCOURAGED 'em to sell da planet... That ain't no sin, init?" ~ Tarata Cleidukos regarding the Floyar'' controversy.'' Much controversy was caused over the corporation purchasing the planet of Floyar from its owners, the Emekk. The Galactic Laws state that a race has to have a colony ready to move to before the transaction. Having no colony ready, the Emekk were left homeless, with as little as five billion Tholl shared amongst them. Having no home, the Emekk submitted themselves to other races, ready to do their bidding. Although they're getting along nicely, they don't have a place to call their own. Category:Order of the Deanus Category:Camelio